Episode 1410 - 8 Chefs Compete
The tenth episode of Season 14 of Hell’s Kitchen aired on Fox, on May 5, 2015. On that episode, Hell’s Kitchen hosted a Homecoming dance, an epic argument at the dorms occurred, and the first team switch happened. Intro While going back to the dorms, Randy was ecstatic about winning the Cook For Your Life Challenge, with Alison congratulating him, and he called it a highlight of his life, before Josh jokingly stated that the challenge was harder than getting shot at. Later, Meghan talked with Josh about how shit was getting real, and he said that the only way to receive a black jacket was by teamwork, while adding that they had to earn their leadership in the competition. However, Meghan disagreed with Josh as she felt leaders could take what they want, and despite saying that she has been called every name in the book, Josh pointed out that if nobody hated each other, it would be a problem. Team challenge The next day, the chefs woke up feeling exhausted, Meghan complained that she needed sleep, and Michelle asked if anybody wanted coffee. Then, Ramsay called Nick, and told him to bring everybody downstairs immediately. As they went downstairs, the chefs heard a massive crowd coming from the dining room, and Milly remarked that they had no idea what was going to happen. When they reached the dining room, they saw cheerleaders, a marching band, and Michelle realized that a pep rally was happening, which brought back high school memories for her as she just graduated four years ago. Milly was impressed by how big the pep rally was, and remarked that he could feel the energy in the room. After, Ramsay introduced the chefs to the Calabasas High School, praised the students for their energy, and announced that the school’s homecoming dance would be at Hell’s Kitchen the following night. For the Homecoming Planning Challenge, each team would create a tasting menu, and Michelle was excited as she was a part of Homecoming at her high school. Then, Ramsay introduced the Homecoming committee consisting of Abigail, Max, and Georgia, who revealed that their theme would be Mardi Gras, which excited Randy as he used to be stationed in Louisiana, and wanted to make some Cajun food since the beginning. Each team had 35 minutes to create one seafood appetizer, a chicken entrée, and a beef entrée. The chefs went to their kitchens, Josh reminded the blue team to work together despite creating separate dishes, and Nick reminded them to make the dishes high school friendly. T and Alison were paired on the appetizer, the former revealed that they were making a classic shrimp & grits, and believed that as long as their dishes had a lot of meat and grease, the high school kids would like it. Meghan decided to step it up, and made her own pasta, but knew that making fettuccine in 35 minutes was risky. In the blue kitchen, Randy decided to make a blackened chicken pasta, and remarked that because he had two teenage daughters, he knew how much teens loved Cajun food, before stating how confident he was. Josh deemed Randy's pasta delicious, and in the red kitchen, Michelle revealed that she loved New Orleans and decided to use a lot of bell peppers as she knew how much teenagers loved color, before calling her dish "Mardi Gras on a plate". With five minutes remaining, Josh and Nick were paired on the beef entrée, the former revealed that they were making a chicken fried steak, and believed that the kids would eat it up. However, Nick said that Josh was constantly amped up, and while he felt that the latter was becoming rude, he knew that they were still a team, and that he did not want to fight. Eventually, the chefs cooked and plated their dishes in time. On the first round, Milly and the pair of Alison and T presented their appetizers, and he was confident as a lot of people commented that his food tasted like it was from Bourbon Street. T and Alison’s jalapeno grits with cheddar cheese and lobster was praised by Abigail and Georgia for the sauce and presentation, but Max deemed the grits a little watery and salty, which angered T. Milly’s deep fried stuffed shrimp with crab and lobster meat under mascarpone and parmesan was praised for being crispy and having a nice texture, but Max deemed it a little boring, causing Milly to call the latter Ramsay junior. After deliberation, Milly won the round, and the blue team led 1-0. On the second round, Meghan and Randy presented their chicken entrées, and while Josh was confident in Randy being strong in challenges, he knew that Meghan was a tough competitor, and that he needed to knock it out of the park. When Meghan served her fresh chive fettuccine with cream sauce and sausage, she revealed that she made fresh pasta for it, and after Max said that it was the dish that wowed him the most in terms of presentation, Ramsay jokingly asked him how many Michelin Stars he had, with the latter sheepishly answering not enough like Ramsay. The dish was praised for not being overly spicy, being colorful, but criticized for a lackluster sauce. Before tasting Randy’s blackened chicken pasta, Ramsay asked him if he made fresh pasta, but he admitted that he did not, instead using the pasta from the kitchen. The dish was criticized for lacking seasoning and not as light as Meghan’s dish, but praised for the sauce. While Georgia chose Randy’s dish as her favorite, Max and Abigail deemed Meghan’s as the best, she won the round, and the score was tied at 1. On the final round, Michelle and the pair of Josh and Nick presented their beef dishes, and Alison remarked that the red team has lost the past four challenges, before hoping that Michelle’s dish would blow the kid’s minds. Josh and Nick’s chicken fried filet mignon with creole seasoning was praised for being different and being nicely cooked, but criticized for the sauce making the dish not as crispy as it should be. Michelle’s filet of beef au par with sautéed okra, and red and yellow pepper coulee was praised for the great steak and being simple in presentation, but criticized for the over seasoned okra. While Georgia deemed Michelle’s dish the best, Abigail and Max deemed Josh and Nick’s dish the best, the blue team won the challenge 2-1, and Milly was happy they won their fifth consecutive challenge. While Ramsay and Max deemed it close, it was Michelle’s okra that was the turnoff for her, much to her dismay. Reward The blue team was rewarded with a trip to a local pirate dinner retreat. During the reward, Milly was glad to receive a private show, with the restaurant being all for themselves, and called the pirates awesome. Randy was fully invested in it, and Josh noticed that he was smiling a lot. Punishment The red team was punished by decorating the dining room for the next service, based on the committee’s directions, and string 200 bead necklaces together. During the punishment, Alison complained that while it was one thing to lose the challenge, it was another thing to listen to high schoolers dictate where things needed to be, and wanted to stab them in the eyeball. Later, Michelle told the committee how she used to be a part of her own committee back in high school, but T found that annoying, and when Michelle asked T if she heard a recent order, T rudely said that she did, and told her to shut the fuck up. Then, T confronted Michelle, and told her not to say her name for the rest of the day. But, when Michelle asked T to help Meghan on the necklaces, that angered the latter, it caused an argument, and Michelle told T to calm down or else she would hit her with a plate. Before service The next day, both teams began their prep, Meghan instructed Alison on how to properly make the pasta, but she deemed her aggravating, and that she had enough of Meghan’s poor people skills. In the blue kitchen, Josh was determined to see a girl go home, but was annoyed by Nick’s poor response for a good. Then, Nick revealed that while he and Josh had a bromance from the beginning, they were no longer on the same page due to there being fewer chefs now. When both teams were lined up, Ramsay asked the blue team how their pirate reward was, with Josh answering that he had a blast. Then, Ramsay praised the red team for decorating the dining room, and when he asked T how the committee was, she answered that they were a special kind of people, though Ramsay knew that she wanted to wring their necks. After, Ramsay reminded them about the Homecoming service, told them that it would be a great time to communicate and having perfect timings, and asked Marino to open Hell’s Kitchen. Dinner service In addition to the challenge winning dishes, the menu also featured a gourmet pork slider appetizer, and a black seared snapper entrée. When Ramsay called the first ticket in the red kitchen, T told Meghan that she was about to drop her lobster tails, but despite being confident in her skills, her butter started to overflow and cause a fire on her flattop, much to her embarrassment. Ramsay put the fire out, lectured T to watch her station, and said that he would not let a fire evacuation happen on his watch. In the blue kitchen, Josh wanted to be on his best and shine, but Nick felt that he was getting flustered. When Josh sent his risotto to the pass, Ramsay and Sous Chef James knew that the white wine taste was too strong, and lectured him that he would not let any teenagers getting drunk, before accusing Josh of being drunk as he failed to identify the taste several times. In the red kitchen, the women sent their first appetizers, but Michelle was slow on putting the sliders together, causing Ramsay to ask why she was not communicating. Alison decided to help as she did not want the meat to sink them, but Michelle did not appreciate because she was making basic mistakes. Despite that, Michelle’s sliders were approved, and the red team were sending out appetizers. In the blue kitchen, Josh’s refire was accepted, but Milly sent a raw capellini, with Ramsay saying that he could even snap it, before ordering them to get a grip. That annoyed Nick as, despite Josh trying to become the leader, he was preaching stuff without following through. Josh’s refire was accepted in time, and the blue team’s appetizers were sent out. Eventually, both teams started communicating properly, and all of the appetizers were sent out. When the teams moved onto entrées, Milly told Ramsay that the oven was at 500 degrees, but upon closer inspection, Ramsay found out that it was not on at all, which shocked Josh as that was supposed to be easy. Despite Milly claiming that it was on, Ramsay lectured him to watch the heat, and he decided to calm down and focus. In the red kitchen, Meghan took over Michelle’s meat station without the latter’s knowledge, who was relocated on garnish, much to her frustration as she was getting pushed around a lot. Despite Michelle trying to tell Meghan that she was assigned to meat by Ramsay, the latter rudely told her to stay on garnish, frustrating her as she knew Meghan could be a bitch sometimes. In the blue kitchen, Milly sent raw snappers, Ramsay ordered the men to feel them, and Josh knew that the flattop incident earlier caused it. However, the refire was accepted, and Milly knew that despite losing two minutes, he got it perfectly. In the red kitchen, T asked Meghan for an opinion on the snapper as, despite deeming it a simple menu, she never worked with snapper before. Then, Sous Chef Andi rejected T’s snapper for looking too dark, Meghan knew that cooking fish took finesse, and Ramsay reminded T about timing. In the blue kitchen, Randy forgot to add the lobster to the gravy for the chicken fried steak, and when he was surprised to find it out, an annoyed Ramsay called that response stupid, with Nick accusing him of dragging the team down. In the red kitchen, T’s refire was accepted, and Alison kept calling out five pasta, but Michelle was annoyed as the latter was not properly communicating, and the rest of the team was annoyed that Alison kept using the word “all day”. Two hours into service, Nick was determined to serve the last ticket perfectly, but was concerned with Randy as he felt that the latter’s eyes were glazed over. Despite causing a fire, Randy's pasta accepted, and the blue team finished their service, with the red team finishing moments later. Alison said that while the service was not perfect, she was glad they finished strong, with Nick saying the same thing about the blue team’s service. Post-mortem When both teams were lined up, Ramsay admitted that while it was not a perfect service, both teams were able to complete it. However, the red team were declared winners for having the edge all night, and Ramsay asked the blue team to nominate two people for elimination. During deliberation, Nick knew that the blue team would get their shit together when their weakest chefs would be gone, and announced that his nominees were based on who made the most mistakes, before considering Randy and Josh. However, Josh did not like that announcement, but Milly agreed with Nick. However, Josh considered Nick and Randy, and despite feeling that Nick did a great job, Josh retorted that Nick was on garnish, which he considered the easiest station. Despite that, Nick stood by his decision and even hinted that he was a better chef than Josh, but the latter called it crazy and refused to go down to a lightweight like Nick. Then, Josh campaigned for his chance to stay, called Nick a Suzy homemaker, and that he was coasting by, but the latter angrily called Josh a dick, and that he did know how to respect people. Team switch Nick announced Randy as the blue team’s first nominee, and Josh as the second. During their pleas, Randy believed that he improved the most, and that he could cook better dishes, while Josh said that this was all he had, before declaring that he was not a Suzy homemaker like Nick, before explaining that he believed the latter was not tested enough like himself. However, Ramsay reminded Josh that there was no leader in the blue kitchen, and after much deliberation, he sent Randy back in line, and told Josh to take off his jacket, who was transferred to the red team. Then, Meghan was transferred to the blue team, which Nick appreciated. After both of them joined their respective new teammates, Ramsay told Meghan to whip the blue team into shape with her leadership, and while being dismissed, Josh believed that he switched teams because he was leadership material, Michelle declared that the red team did not need Meghan, and she, Alison, and T declared that they would become the new leaders of the red team. Ramsay's comment: "This was the first time I've seen Josh and Randy perform that poorly. So, I decided to give them a second chance. Hopefully, having new teammates would ensure that it never happens again." Category:Episodes Category:Season 14